he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeletor's Victory
is the 12th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot summary He-Man and Mara are in the forest, having been escaping androids and Mutant forces for 6 days. Primus has been taken over by the Evil Mutants and their Zep androids, so the scientists are making some tests on Gleep due to having similar systems as the androids. Gleep gets fed of the tests, and Alcon concludes they need a real Zep. The scientists (plus Gleep and UR sneak out of the city in very bad disguises, but Staghorn falls for them and lets them go. In the Mutant Mothership, the Mutants are celebrating a party and Flogg praisingly announces the arrival of Skeletor, who monitors the Zep occupation of Primus, and decides it's time to go to Primus. Back at Primus, Hydron and Flipshot shoot some androids to recover the Starship Eternia, but their takeoff is intercepted by the arrival of the Mutant Mothership and they are captured. At Onnor, Flogg claims he will soon have Primus and suggests Master Sebrian to surrender his people, which he refuses. Then, Skeletor asks him for He-Man and Sebrian pretends to not know his whereabouts. Flogg wants to destroy the trifusium crystals that keep the shield around Primus, but sebrian warns that the crystals are unstable and the explosion would destroy half of the Tri-Solar System. Skeletor deduces they will need the key of the shield to turn it off, and it must have in He-Man's hands, so He-Man orders his troops to search for He-Man and offers a reward. In the forest, He-Man hands the key to Mara while he goes to a nearby village where is a messenger of Sebrian. He-Man turns back into adam to move less conspicuously in the Mutant-infested village, but BH still intercepts him, as he needs an authorization to be in open street. The Sorceress, channeled through Adam's mind, uses a mind trick to make BH leave Adam alone. Adam finds Sebrian's messenger, Drissi, who tells him about the captures of Sebrian, Hydron and Flipshot. However, they are found by a recovered BH, accompanied by some troopers. Adam and Drissi take separate ways, and Adam becomes He-Man again. After He-Man defeats the troopers and escapes, BH calls Flogg. Skeletor and Flogg visit Sebrian at his cell, who still refuses to tell where is He-Man, but his claim about the rise of Primans "like a flock of birds" has Skeletor and Flogg deduce there is a secret fleet. While they ponder, they see a literal flock of birds near the area where He-Man was seen. Skeletor sends an android to check it, and it turns back into its basic Zep form when stands on water. Gleep, UR and the scientists find the Zep. The scientist send Gleep to get it, but then He-Man arrives. BH, Quakke and Staghorn are in Terrorclaws and accompanied by troopers awaiting for Skeletor, until BH points Skeletor will take all the credit and they will lose the reward, so Staghorn orders to attack. He-Man tells the scientists the bad news Drissi gave him, and UR dries the Zep, which reactivates its monstrous form. He-Man faces the Zep and Alcon suggests to use a tree and his belt to make a slingshot, with Gleep as a projectile who throws mud on the Zep's eyes. When the Terrorclaws arrive, He-Man faces them and trusts the Zep's defeat to the Scientists, so they tie the Zep's feet and it falls again on the water when trying to escape jumping. He-Man destroys the Terrorclaws of Quakke and Staghorn, while BH decides to call retreat when he sees the odds are against him. He-Man congratulates the Scientists for their bravery, but they cower at just hearing the word "Mutants". Moral Gepple throws a sample of his "Gepple Goo" in a machine, despite Alcon warning him that they are already working three simultaneous projects with the same power source. This causes an overload, to which Alcon addresses the audience that electric plugs can be dangerous if you don't know how to use them. Trivia * The Sorceress' trick on BH is a direct homage to the Jedi mind trick as seen in Star Wars. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images